1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an information processing apparatus capable of selectively assigning a drive letter to an external device as a virtual FDD or HDD.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the prior art, a USB storage device connected to a personal computer can be set as drive A instead of FDD (see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-229922).
It is disclosed by, for example, by limiting the drive of the USB storage device to drive A, however, the personal computer is not normally operated due to environmental conditions of software.